


Sharing is caring

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, No Condom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Swearing, Swimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	

Stiles lazily walked out to the back of the house where Jackson was gulping down some cold beer, then once he finished with half of the bottle he handled the rest to Stiles, who drank it all up within seconds. “Is Liam asleep?” “I guess so.” Stiles ruffled his damp locks, he was all sweaty due to the warm weather. Lately Liam had quite big fights and arguments back at the high school, so sometimes he was allowed to stay at Stiles and Jackson’s house out of town as they were university students. “I bet his father will be so pissed off.” Jackson said while he was taking all of his clothes off then tossed them on the floor before he walked over to the edge of the cool swimming pool then jumped inside. Stiles rested his eyes on Jackson’s naked body before he slipped inside the pool too. “Yeah, no shit. Since Scott has left to Florida Liam has quite a lot of trouble at school.” Stiles mumbled then frowned when Jackson splashed some water at his face. “You jerk!” Stiles giggled then splashed more water at Jackson who pushed him under the water.

For the loud music coming from the backyard, also the noise the two guys were making, Liam eventually has woken up. He adjusted his white tight underwear before he walked over to the window then smiled up as he rested his eyes on the two nude boys having fun in the swimming pool. He chuckled quietly how they were splashing water at each other or trying to pull the other under the water. Liam loved hanging out with the two, even if they were older than him, it was fun. He headed down the stairs then at the glass door he stopped, Liam’s eyes ran from the guys down to the pile of their clothes on the floor. He smiled to himself as he knew the underwear with the Batman theme belonged to Stiles while the black Hugo Boss one to Jackson. Liam has had a crush on these two guys since he knew them, but he never dared to show it, however right then he didn’t really care about consequences so till Jackson and Stiles weren’t looking the blonde boy grabbed up the two underwear and rushed inside the boys’ bedroom where he leaned down on his back. First Liam lifted Stiles’ underwear to his face and he moaned as he sniffed at its front, it had an intense musk, what he loved. Liam quickly turned the underwear out and he pressed his nose against its front while he was stroking his chest with Jackson’s underwear. Liam whimpered as he licked onto the front of Stiles’ underwear, because it tasted so good, salty what made the blonde boy’s cock to twitch in his white briefs. Liam rubbed his nose to the back of Stiles’ underwear, and groaned before he eventually pulled Jackson’s underwear to his nose. He smiled as the underwear mostly had intense scent of cologne, but if he buried his nose well enough he could feel something else too. Liam moaned as he was rubbing Stiles’ underwear to his crotch, then bit onto Jackson’s underwear and left it in his mouth. He was squirming around needy. Though he gasped as the two boys appeared in the room, however he didn’t stop what he was doing. “You dirty little bitch.” Jackson said with a muffled chuckle, getting no response but some whimpers from Liam as he kept stroking himself with their underwear. Stiles smirked as he watched Liam’s almost naked body. Liam was looking so damn fine, with his curvy thighs, muscled chest, biceps, tanned skin, his cute flat belly, Stiles licked his lips as he was watching him. Liam’s big blue eyes were running from Stiles to Jackson, he was turned on by Jackson’s muscled body, shaved pretty long cock, then also by Stiles’ slim but really hot body, he loved his bushy dark pubic hair around his thick dick, also that sexy happy trail. “Give those back to us.” Jackson’s voice wasn’t firm, but teasing. He pulled the underwear off Liam’s hand and mouth, he handled Stiles his before he pulled his own back. Liam rubbed himself while he rested his eyes on the two guys’ wet body. He watched as Stiles then Jackson dried themselves with a towel. Liam pushed himself up on the bed and looked up at Jackson who ruffled his hair with the towel, not caring if some water dripped onto Liam, the blonde boy leaned forward, then once Jackson dig his fingers along his locks the boy rubbed his nose against Jackson’s crotch then slightly opened his mouth what he ran along the surface of Jackson’s cock through the texture of his underwear. Jackson threw his head back and at the same time Stiles kissed Jackson’s revealed neck. The brunette boy moaned as he felt Liam’s hand cupping his crotch through his underwear. Liam was rock hard in his white briefs, the wet spot on the front of it quite proved it. He continued licking at Jackson’s crotch, while he was rubbing Stiles’ hardening cock, he ran his fingers along Stiles’ happy trail, then cupped the boy’s arse cheek, while his blue eyes remained on Jackson who was wildly making out with Stiles. He felt like in heaven for being with two older hot guys like them. Jackson pushed the boy back as he got up on the bed, he got on his knees and smirked as Liam sat down front of him and continued licking him, while Stiles got up on the bed too behind Liam. Jackson reached out and pulled Stiles over for a kiss then once Stiles scooted closer Liam began to touch, kiss both of their crotches. Stiles snickered as Jackson stick his tongue out and licked onto his tongue like that without using their lips. “You’re so fucking sexy.” Stiles mumbled before he kissed Jackson deeply. They moaned due to the things Liam was doing to them. Jackson after a while leaned down on his back and reached out towards Stiles and Liam’s head. The two boys were soon down on all fours as they began to suck at Jackson’s cock through his underwear. Jackson was stroking their locks as he was enjoying how the two boys were so eagerly sucking at his cock, he bit onto his lower lip when Liam and Stiles started making out while they were rubbing his bulge. Stiles backed off a bit as he was busier looking at Liam’s round ass now. First he was just stroking it while he kept pressing kisses on Liam’s smooth back then he eventually crawled behind the boy. Stiles rested his chin on Liam’s ass as he watched Jackson and the young boy longingly, he rubbed his finger along Liam’s ass crack through his brief then he started kissing his ass cheeks, before he knelt behind him and rubbed his crotch against Liam’s round ass. There was something really hot about doing all of it with their underwear on, it raised their desire and arousal, the longing to finally get to the point of taking them off. Stiles leaned his body on top of Liam’s as he was rubbing himself against his butt, then began to make out with Jackson. Eventually he got back on his knees and began to hump himself against Liam’s nice ass firmly. He groaned as his cock was rubbed along the boy’s ass crack. Meanwhile Liam began to suck Jackson’s cock, with his underwear still on him. Liam was moaning against Jackson’s crotch as Stiles sped up his needy humping while Jackson was rubbing his feet against Stiles’ balls, with a cocky smile on his face. Stiles was getting so turned on by this, he knew he’ll be the first one to take a step in order to get to the real things. He smacked Liam’s ass a few times before he grabbed firmly onto his white brief and tore its back apart, both Liam and Jackson snickered on what he just did. Stiles held his eyes on Liam’s bubble butt, it was hot how the remains of his underwear made it look like he had a jock strap on him. Stiles rubbed the head of his cock against Liam’s ass through his underwear, Stiles moaned needier than ever. He slightly pushed his underwear lower so his thick cock was out of it but it still covered his own butt. Liam stopped sucking Jackson for a while as he felt the wet head of Stiles’ cock being rubbed against his ass crack. Stiles didn’t take more time with teasing but thrust his hardness inside the boy’s hole without further hesitation. Liam moaned then looked up at Jackson lustful as the other pushed his underwear lower so his cock was out as well. Liam slapped Jackson’s cock against his tongue a few times before he began to suck on it. He soon got used to the rhythm of Stiles firm thrusts and the way Jackson’s long cock was disappearing in his mouth. Jackson was watching Liam while he was lazily stroking his own chest. As Stiles’ humping became really fast Liam pulled his head back a bit then pulled Jackson’s underwear aside before he pressed his tongue against Jackson’s hole, as soon as Jackson spread his legs Liam began to tongue fuck him, while the other was jerking himself in a fast pace. “Ah fuck…” Stiles wiped the sweat drops off his forehead as he began to pound Liam’s perfect ass faster, he gave it a few smacks. He was fucking him harder, as fast as he could then in the last moment he quickly pulled his cock out of the boy and began to squirt his cum all over Liam’s round ass. “Fuck….fuck…” Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the sensitive head of his cock against Liam’s ass cheek for a while. He watched Liam licking Jackson’s ass for a while then once he calmed down a bit Stiles crawled beside Liam and began to suck at Jackson’s cock. Stiles reached back and fingered Liam’s pretty hole for a while, before he continued sucking at Jackson’s balls. They held their eyes on Jackson as he groaned while he came all over his own chest. Stiles smirked then kissed Liam before he kissed Jackson too. After that Stiles and Jackson got up from the bed and took their underwear off, Stiles wiped the cum off from Liam’s ass with his underwear, while Jackson cleaned his own chest with his underwear then they tossed it at Liam’s face. “That’s what you deserve you little whore.” Jackson said while he snickered and Stiles shot one more longing look back at Liam. “You got what you wanted.” Stiles smirked before he left the room with Jackson. Liam pushed his own briefs down quickly as he began to jerk off fast, while he was sucking, licking and sniffing the boys’ dirty underwear, he was moaning and squirming as he was getting close to his orgasm. He was sucking on Stiles’ underwear while he wrapped Jackson’s around his cock then moaned loudly as he came hard. He wiped up the cum with the two underwear with his shaky hand, before he placed the both onto his face as he was inhaling in their scents. 

After some time when Liam walked out of the room he smiled at the view at the kitchen. He held his blue eyes on the two nude boys having some lunch. Stiles was sitting on top of the table, swinging his legs while Jackson was feeding him with fries, who sat on a white chair. “Hey…come over here.” Stiles said on a sweet voice as he spotted the younger boy. Stiles hugged Liam to himself and pressed some kisses onto his neck. Jackson ran his hand along Liam’s hip, before he placed one fries into Liam’s mouth too. “We’d like it if you’d stay…or at least have you here on every weekend.” Stiles mumbled against the boy’s neck while he was stroking his belly. “I really would like that.” Liam moaned when Stiles kissed him and Jackson got up from the chair who snuggled to him from behind. “Maybe we could convince your dad so you could move in with us.” Jackson said while he stroked Liam’s round ass. Liam nodded and kissed Jackson, then Stiles again, he didn’t care what his father would say to this, he was determined to stay in that house with the two boys.


End file.
